1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a functional combined equipment for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To improve a mileage, the idling-stop function was provided to motor vehicles. In these motor vehicles, the compressor for air conditioning must be stopped on idling because of the stop of the engine. Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 2000-229516 discloses a hybrid air conditioning system, wherein the compressor for air conditioning is driven by a motor while the engine stops. However, this system is complicated in structure and costly because of the additional motor.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 5,896,750 discloses a prior art device for the air conditioning of a vehicle when running and parked. In this device, a motor generator as an alternator and a motor and a compressor for the air conditioning are driven by the engine through a one-way clutch in a free-wheel upon running. When parked, the motor generator is supplied with drive currents to rotate. The power is transmitted only to the compressor because of the function of the one-way clutch. In this device, the length in the longitudinal direction of the engine increases because of the existence of the free-wheel.
Thus, it is required to provide a device for unitedly controlling the air conditioning system and the alternator with a simple structure at a low cost without increase in the length in the longitudinal direction of the engine.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior functional combined equipment for a motor vehicle.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides a functional combined equipment for a motor vehicle having an engine comprising:
a motor generator;
a compressor for air conditioning;
a power distributing mechanism for distributing a power at a first axis from said engine to a second axis coupled to said motor generator, and a third axis coupled to said compressor;
a clutch mechanism for connection of said second axis to said third axis and disconnection of said second axis from said third axis;
a lock mechanism for locking and unlocking rotation of said third axis; and
a control unit for controlling power transmissions between said first and second axes, between said first and third axes, and between said second and third axes with said power distributing mechanism, said clutch mechanism, said lock mechanism, and said inverter, wherein said control unit inhibits switching operations of said clutch mechanism between said connection and said disconnection and said lock mechanism between locking and unlocking said rotation of said third axis for a startup transition period of said engine and a to-stop transition period of said engine.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the first aspect, wherein said control unit includes an inverter and operates said motor generator to supply a torque from said motor generator to said compressor using said inverter with unlocking rotation of said third axis with said lock mechanism, and with said connection of said second axis to said third axis using said clutch mechanism when said engine stops, and wherein said control unit locks said third axis with said lock mechanism and disconnects said second axis from said third axis when said compressor is driven by neither of said engine nor said motor generator.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the first aspect, wherein said control unit includes an inverter and inhibits said compressor from operating by holding said third axis locked with said lock mechanism and by holding said disconnection of said second axis from said third axis for said startup transition period of said engine and as well as operates said inverter to operate said motor generator in said motor mode to drive said engine through said power distributing mechanism to start up said engine.
According to the present invention, a fourth aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the first aspect, wherein said control unit holds said rotation of said third axis locked with said lock mechanism and holds said connection of said second axis to said third axis with clutch mechanism for said to-stop transition period.
According to the present invention, a fifth aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the first aspect, wherein said power distributing mechanism comprises a planetary gear mechanism.
According to the present invention, a sixth aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the fifth aspect, wherein said planetary gear mechanism comprises a carrier connected to said first axis, a ring gear connected to said second axis, and a sun gear connected to said third axis.
According to the present invention, a seventh aspect of the present invention provides a functional combined equipment for a motor vehicle having an engine comprising:
a motor generator;
an inverter for operating said motor generator in motor and generator motor modes;
a compressor for air conditioning;
a power distributing mechanism for distributing a power at a first axis from said engine to a second axis coupled to said motor generator, and a third axis coupled to said compressor;
a clutch mechanism for connection of said second axis to said third axis and disconnection of said second axis from said third axis;
a lock mechanism for locking and unlocking rotation of said third axis; and
a control unit for controlling power transmissions between said first and second axes, between said first and third axes, and between said second and third axes with said power distributing mechanism, said clutch mechanism, said lock mechanism, and said inverter, wherein said control unit controls said inverter to suppress the operation of said motor generator in said generator mode for a startup transition period of said compressor and a to-stop transition period of said compressor, while said engine runs.
According to the present invention, an eighth aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the seventh aspect, wherein said control unit operates said motor generator to supply a torque from said motor generator to said compressor using said inverter with the unlocking said rotation of said third axis using said lock mechanism, and with said connection of said second axis to said third axis using said clutch mechanism when said engine stops, and wherein said control unit locks said third axis with said lock mechanism and disconnects said second axis with said clutch mechanism from said third axis when said compressor is driven by neither of said engine nor said motor generator.
According to the present invention, a ninth aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the seventh aspect, wherein said power distributing mechanism comprises a planetary gear mechanism.
According to the present invention, a tenth aspect of the present invention provides the functional combined equipment based on the ninth aspect, wherein said planetary gear mechanism comprises a carrier connected to said first axis, a ring gear connected to said second axis, and a sun gear connected to said third axis.